Silver Linings
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: Grant Ward is now on the run, only Skye has decided to run away with him. Can he keep his Hydra past a secret? Or will she be destroyed by the truth?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Agent Grant Ward knew exactly what he had to do. With the threat of his secret being blown, he should make a run for it. If his team found out, then there would be countless consequences. He'd lose them all. Most importantly he would lose Skye.

Garrett had warned him before he took this assignment about growing attached. Among the countless things Garrett had taught him, having weaknesses were dangerous was the most recurring lesson. First it had been with Buddy, now it was with the team. If only Garrett could see him now. No, no, that was the last thing Ward wanted.

Sighing, he packed his dufflebag of the few possessions he owned. It's funny how he could fit his entire life into one bag. The sadness of that never hit him until now. He carefully took a photo he had of the team out of the picture frame next to his bed. Everyone looked so happy in this photo. Even he himself had managed to smile for the photo. He folded up the photo carefully before sliding it into his wallet.

"Where are you going?" Skye's voice broke through his thoughts.

He held back groan. He hadn't planned on anyone catching him leaving. "I have to get out of here."

"Why?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand," he says.

"You're my SO, Ward. You can't just leave the team...me without giving a reason."

"I'm doing it to keep you all safe," he said. "You're all better off if I'm not here."

"That's not true," Skye said.

Ward turned around to face her. He could see the hurt look on her face as she stared up at him. "Trust me, Skye, everything will be better when I'm a far way away from here."

"I'm coming with you." she told him.

"No, you are staying here. This is where you're safe."

"I'm safe with you," she tells him. "You aren't going to argue about this, Grant Ward. I'm coming with you."

With that said she left his room to go pack her own things. He'd dreamed about this, of course. Her leaving with him. Her not judging him for his past mistakes. As much as he wants this, he knows that she can't. He can't lie to her why he's on the run from both SHIELD and Hydra. There was always the truth. But if he told her then she'd never forgive him.

An hour later the two of them were leaving the secret base in Canada. She slid her hand into his, a warm smile on her face. He clung to her as if she was his life line. The two of them headed to the closest town which was a two hour walk from there.

"Where should we go?" Skye asks him.

"Wherever you want," he says.

"Let's take a bus to Washington. It's not too far from here," she says. "Then you can tell me what you're running from."

"This is a mistake, I shouldn't have brought you with me."

"It's too late, Ward. I'm here now and nothings going to change that."

_Oh if only that were true_, he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he decided not to push any of it any further. Instead he went with her plan. They bought tickets, then boarded the bus. It was a couple of hours before they would reach their destination so he urged Skye to sleep. At first she just sat there in silence. Then her head started to droop. Once he was sure she was asleep, he pulled her over until she was using him as a pillow.

The bus ride was slow and long. Skye remained asleep, giving Grant Ward time to think through everything. He couldn't tell her, he decided. It would be better to lie to her than see the hurt look on her face when she realizes that he was a traitor. He didn't want to see the hatred on her face as she looked at him. All of his life he has been hated, but not he couldn't stand the thought of being hated by her.

"Wake up, we're here." he said, gently shaking her awake.

"You let me sleep the whole way here?"

He nods. "You looked too peaceful."

They exited the bus only to be greeted by sunlight and cold air. Skye leaned into him, protecting herself from the cold. He had to enjoy it while it lasted. That was his decision. For now he was going to enjoy his last bit of freedom. Who knows how long it will take for Coulson or Garrett to find them. He just hoped it was Coulson first.


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

"So are you ever going to tell me why you're running away?" Skye asked as they walked down the streets.

"It's better if I'm far away from what's about to go down," he said.

"What's about to go down?" she asks. "Come on, Ward, I know when you're hiding something from me."

He turns to her. "Don't open a door you don't want to see inside of, Skye."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not a good man. If I stayed, I might not make the right choice. I'd do something selfish and I'd ruin everything," he tells her.

"You keep saying that you aren't a good man, but you are." she assures him.

Oh if only she knew the truth. She would hate him. She'd shoot him.

He leaned down and kissed her. She relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of their lips moving together in sync. His arms wrapped around her, never wanting to let her go.

"What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

They made their way to a small motel outside of town. It was nothing special. There was a few chips in the paint on the walls and outdated. Skye didn't complain, it was still a step up from her van though she'd never say that out loud. Ward had seen worse as well, so he kept his mouth shut about it. There was one main feature in the room that stood out. A single queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall.

"I hope this is all right. It was the only room they had left." Grant told her.

"No, it's fine. We're both adults, we can share a bed." she says. In her mind flashed racy fantasies of sharing a bed with him. Little did she know that he shared these same fantasies.

They laid their bags down. Skye went into the bathroom to go freshen up. While she was in there, Grant pulled out his gun from his bag. He slid it into the waistband of his jeans. If either side found them tonight, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The pair walked across town in search of somewhere to go eat. In the end they wound up eating at a small French cafe. The meal went smoothly. No threats were visible. Not to mention the way that Skye kept smiling at him. It wasn't almost as if it was all a dream.

"You're being unusually quiet," she remarked before taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Just thinking," he replies.

"About what?"

He chuckles. "How I wound up with the prettiest girl in here."

She blushed. "I promised you a drink, not a commitment."

"Look around, Skye, I think we are doing more than a simple drink." Grant grabbed ahold of her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

After dinner they walked around town for a bit, taking in the sights. They even had a few pictures taken to remember the night. Soon it grew too dark and cold to walk around anymore. They returned to their hotel room. Skye had a large grin on her face.

"Thank you, for tonight. It was fun." she told him.

"Anything for you," he leaned down to give her a brief kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her hands in his dark brown hair. He picked her up to get a better angle to continue the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tightly to him, never wanting to let go. What had been planned to be a short sweet kiss, was now something else entirely.

Her small hands moved to take off his shirt. With a little help, it was finally on the floor. His hand went exploring under hers, feeling the smooth warm skin underneath her clothes. She pushed him away. He stood there in shock, thinking that he had pushed his limits. Then she did the unexpected by allowing her shirt to join his on the floor.

She grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans, pulling him closer. Her lips connected with his while her hands set to work freeing him of the tight constricting pants. His lips traveled down her neck, making her gasp.

He broke away from the kiss. His hands travelled to the top of her jeans. He gave her a look as if he was asking for her permission to remove them. With a nod from her, he quickly stripped her of them. Looking over her body, he knew he wanted to remember everything. She was perfection in his eyes.

Grant swooper her up, depositing her on the bed. Gently he slid his way in between her legs, his hands caressing her smooth legs as he slid up her body. His mouth reconnected with hers while his hands continued exploring her soft body. She went to push down his boxers when he stopped her, pulling away slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I've never been more sure about anything," she says.

That was all the okay he needed. It didn't take long before they were both rid of what remaining clothing they had. Soon their bodies were moving in sync as he slid inside of her. They flew into a rhythm as they found peace within each other. She practically hummed as his hands stroked her body, not breaking the rhythm for a second.

They found their release inside of one another. Despite the satisfaction, they continued to move together as one. Grant Ward didn't want to break the magic of the moment, he stayed inside of her feeling closer to her than ever before.

Nothing good can last forever. The door burst open, causing the lovers to separate. Grant scrambled to find the gun he had stashed in the nightstand. He wasn't fast enough, a shot narrowly missed his hands causing him to pull away from the table.

"Get away from him," Coulson ordered. He threw Grant his boxers that were once on the floor. He quickly pulled them on as Skye moved away from him.

Skye wrapped the sheets around herself before pulling away from Grant. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, trying to figure out what was going on. May walked into the room, her gun pointed at Grant as well.

"Did you think we wouldn't find you?" May asked him. "Especially after you kidnapped Skye."

"I didn't kidnap her," he said hands raised in surrender. "She followed me."

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

"Tell her," Coulson said as he put handcuffs on Grant. "Tell her the truth."

Just like that his world came crashing down. With five little words his happiness was shattered. "I was working for Hydra." he said, looking away from her.

May grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at Skye. A hand covered her mouth as she leaned against the wall for support. Tears filled her eyes. Utter betrayal was one way to describe how she was looking at him.

"That can't be. You're lying," she tries.

Grant shook his head. "That's why I was running away. I was-"

"You were going back to them," Skye interrupted.

"NO," he shouted. Then he lowered his voice. "No, I was trying to get away. I had to keep you safe."

"Why should I believe you?" she asked him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Because I love you," he says. That was the last thing that came out of his mouth before Agent May knocked him unconscious with the butt of her gun.


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

"Skye, say something," Jemma Simmons begged her.

"What am I supposed to say? That I've fallen in love with someone who used me?" she asked. "It's pointless to talk about it. What's done is done."

Skye stormed out of the lab, heading into her bunk. The sad thing about everything is that she could believe it. It wasn't hard to picture Grant Ward as a Hydra agent. He was just simply too good at being a SHIELD agent. His betrayal still cut her to the core.

It has been a month and a half since the day their motel room was stormed. Every day since he's been in custody, he has requested to see her, to talk to her. Coulson and May had made no progress with his interrogation. He would redirect all of their questions to focus on Skye.

"We need information, go talk to him." May ordered her.

"No," Skye said. "He's a traitor."

"A traitor that has useful information. You are the only one who will get it out of him," she countered.

"Fine. This is a one time only thing, though. Understand that."

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door. Everything inside of her was yelling at her to run away. She had to face him though. Maybe she needed to know why, why he would betray them. Skye made her way down the stairs.

"I told you I will only talk to her," his voice came out.

"I know, that's why I'm here." she replied.

Grant Ward lifted his head up, taking in the sight of her. She looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks. Then again, after what he did, she probably hadn't. He didn't look much better either. His normally clean shaven face was covered in facial hair. His eyes were sunken in. Burn marks from the cell were all over his arms.

"You came," he said in disbelief. "You actually came."

"Why did you betray us?" she asked. She needed to know this.

"You have to understand, I couldn't follow through. I tried-"

She cut him off. "Answer the question damn it."

He sighed. "Garrett had found me at the time I needed someone the most. He taught me things, told me that I could make a change in the world. I blindly followed him because he was the first person to give me a chance."

"Coulson gave you a chance! He gave you a spot on this team!" she argued.

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I made a break for it?" he yelled at her.

"Because you're a coward."

"A coward I may be, but at least I knew you would all be safe."

"Safe from what?"

Grant showed her a scar on his chest. "Garrett installed a tracker in me. He was keeping track of my every move. I removed it before coming to this base. It wouldn't take him long to figure out where I disappeared to. He would've come knocking in search of me. That's why I had to run, I had to get out of here."

"You're scared of him." she says, taking a seat in the chair in front of his cell.

"What's left of John Garrett isn't human anymore." Grant said with a shudder. "He would've tore you apart limb from limb. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Why not tell Coulson any of this? Or May?" Or me? She thought but didn't care to add this. If she had said it then it would've made everything that they almost were real.

He shook his head. "Don't you see, Skye? If I had told anyone they would've either shot me or I would've ended up in this cell a whole lot sooner."

"Maybe if you tried to explain then-"

For once, he cut her off. "I was going to. I had plans to tell Coulson and you the night after the mission at Quinn's. I was ready to face the consequences for everything that I had done."

"What stopped you?"

"You. You stopped me, Skye. I went into that basement and I saw you on the floor, bleeding out. If I had told everyone that I was Hydra after you were shot by them, I would've been blamed with you getting shot. You getting hurt was the last thing I ever wanted happening."

"You should've been honest! You should have just admitted you were Hydra and said you had no part of me getting shot!"

"You think I didn't think of that?" he shouted. "It wouldn't have been very convincing if I didn't believe it myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I blame myself for you getting shot." he said.

"Well you're a fucking liar," Skye shouted at him.

She stood up quickly. The world around her started spinning. She could hear Grant shouting her name. His voice sounded so far away though. Her legs buckled beneath her. She crashed to the ground. The last thing she saw was Grant furiously pounding against the cell, screaming.

He watched as Coulson busted into the room. Several other agents swooped in carrying her out. Grant kept yelling, trying to get someone to tell him what was going on.

"Is she okay?" he kept asking over and over again.

The door to the basement closed shut. His voice echoing back to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be right." Jemma said as she read over the chart once again.

"What is it?" Fitz asked her, looking over her shoulder.

She shut the chart before he could read it. "You can't look at this."

"Why not, Jem? She's my friend too." he argues.

"It's uh, girl things." she assures him. "You wouldn't be interested."

He huffs, leaving her in the lab with Skye's unconscious body. She walks over to her friend, taking a hold of her hand.

"Oh, Skye what have you done," Jemma sighs.

Skye woke up thirty minutes later. She was dazed and confused. How did she get into the lab? The last thing she remembered was being face to face with Grant Ward. Thinking back on it she remembered him shouting if she was all right. Was she? A normal person doesn't pass out.

"Ah, you're up." Jemma said, coming to her side.

"What happened?" Skye asks.

"Well it seems that you happen to be pregnant. Due to high stress levels you passed out. The baby simply couldn't handle the stress." she rambled on.

"Hold on. I can't be pregnant. The last man I was with..." Skye let her voice trail off. The last man she was with was Grant. She couldn't be carrying a traitor's baby.

Jemma looked at her. "It's Ward's, isn't it? You haven't talked with anyone since you've been back. I just have to know."

"Yes. The baby is his." Skye laid back on the exam table. "What am I going to do? I just became an agent, I can't raise a child. What kind of a mother would I be?"

"A great one," Coulson said joining their conversation. "How are you feeling? Simmons reported me as soon as she had found out."

She sighs. "As all right as I can be."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I think I want to keep the baby, AC. This kid deserves a fighting chance in life."

He smiles at her. "A baby sounds wonderful. Are you going to tell the father? I won't judge if you do."

"He has the right to know," Skye starts. "I just don't want him to know. I mean what kind of a father can he be inside of a cell?"

Coulson takes a hold of her hand. "We'll all pick up the slack. That baby will never know that he or she is missing a father."

"Thanks, AC, for not judging." she squeezed his hand. "Do you think that you could pick up the slack in the grandparent department? It'll be bad enough the baby doesn't have a father..."

"I'd be honored to. Who knows maybe even May will play grandmother," Coulson joked.

"Do I look old enough to be a grandmother?" May asked appearing out of nowhere. As Coulson started to squirm in his seat, she grinned. "But I'd be more than happy to fill the role."

A few hours later they gathered their little band of agents together. A few new faces had joined them such as a woman named Bobbi, her ex-husband and a few mercenaries. Once everyone was seated, Coulson told them that Skye was pregnant. He carefully left out who the father was, though everyone could speculate that it was their prisoner downstairs.

For the most part the group was happy for Skye. Fitzsimmons assured her that she'd be a fantastic mother and that they'd be an even better Aunt and Uncle. Bobbi congratulated her while her ex, Lance Hunter, just stared at her with slight jealousy. Part of the reason he and Bobbi had split up was because she was unable to conceive a child, which Hunter had desperately wanted. Tripp also promised to fill the role of uncle for the baby.

"You and I both know the baby is Grant's." Tripp pulled her aside later that evening. "Are you going to tell him?"

Skye sighed. "Honestly, I don't want this child being raised by him. As far as I'm concerned this child isn't his. He is a traitor. The baby is better off thinking that his or her father had died in battle."

"I understand, but hear me out on this. He isn't a bad guy. You and I both know that he's had it rough, most of his life has been hell. Since the day he met you, he's changed. I think he truly believes that by running away he was saving you and the rest of the team." Tripp says.

"Thank you for giving your opinion, I just don't know if I can forgive him yet." she said.

"I'm not trying to bullying you into forgiving him for what he did. Hell, I'm not even sure if I've forgiven him yet. I just want you to look at the whole story here." Tripp looked towards the door that led to Grant's cell. "He loves you, Skye, that much is obvious."

"I'm going to go back and rejoin the celebration," she tells him, knowing that she couldn't handle this anymore. It hurt too much thinking about Grant and his betrayal.

Tripp nods, letting her go back to the celebration. When no one was looking, he snuck downstairs. As soon as Grant saw him, he jumped up. Questions about Skye quickly filled the once silent room.

Tripp stood in front of the cell. "I'm just here to tell you that Skye is fine. She passed out from stress."

Grant sighed in relief. "Thank you. Let her know that I want her to take care of herself. Can you watch out for her for me?"

"I can do that for you. I better head back up before they notice I'm gone," Tripp says leaving Grant by himself again.

Tripp hated lying to him. He wanted to tell Grant that Skye was pregnant, that he was going to be a father. Who knows how he would react though? Besides, it was Skye's truth to tell, not his. He strongly believed that Grant deserved to know, after all it was his baby too. He had to respect Skye's wishes though.

The rest of the team celebrated Skye's pregnancy. They joked and teased about who would be changing diapers the most. All of them vowed to take the night shift from time to time to let Skye sleep. She knew that her child would never want for anything in life. Except perhaps a father.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A month later, Director Coulson received a call from a secure line. To his surprise, Agent Romanoff told him that she and Barton would be arriving at the Playground in two days time and to expect their arrival. As far as he knew, none of the Avengers were aware that he was still alive.

He explained to the team the importance of making a good impression to the Senior Agents. They were legends of SHIELD. Not to mention up until his death, they had been close friends with Coulson. Whereas his team was a bit rocky, he knew that they could still impress the two agents.

"What do you think they are coming here for?" Coulson asked May one night in his office. "Romanoff should be on the run after her run in with Congress."

May shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's of the upmost importance. Perhaps it's something from Fury."

Coulson shook his head. "No, there has to be something else."

Everyone pitched in to help make the base spotless. Skye was excited to meet the Black Widow. Of course, she wouldn't mind meeting the handsome Hawkeye either. It's just Black Widow was an incredible role model for girls all over. A female Avenger who kicked ass just as much as the other's had.

As soon as Natasha Romanoff walked into the base, she went straight to Coulson. "Take me to Grant Ward."

"What do you want with our prisoner?" Coulson asked, taken back by her order.

Barton put a hand on her shoulder. "Nat, how about greeting them before starting off?"

She sighs. "Fine. Hi, Coulson. How are you? Fury explained how you aren't dead to us after SHIELD had fallen. There we've caught up now take me to him."

"All right, follow me." Coulson said, taking the two past his team.

Grant Ward stood up as soon as he saw Natasha Romanoff enter the room. He stood up straight, saluting his senior officer.

"Stand down, Ward." she said. Tapping a button on the cell control, the walls of the cell went down. Setting him free.

"Agent Romanoff, as Director I order you to explain your actions immediately." Coulson said.

She turned towards him. "A few weeks after he joined your team, he contacted me. During his time as a specialist, he and I had bonded during a few missions we worked together. When he contacted me he was frantic, explaining everything about Garrett and Hydra. Of course, at the time I hadn't know how large scale Hydra had become, so I didn't take them as a serious threat."

"Something she sincerely regrets," Barton piped up, earning a glare from Romanoff.

"Besides, Ward was aware of them by the name Clairvoyant, not Hydra." Romanoff said, giving Barton a glare before continuing. "He then swore his loyalties to me, instead of to Garrett, in order to keep his team safe. As his new SO, I ordered him to play the part of a Hydra agent. He couldn't let either side believe he wasn't loyal to them. Under my orders, he was apart of Hydra."

"Then why did he run away?" Coulson asked.

"Romanoff understood that I was afraid Garrett would find us. After my last run in with him, he implanted a tracker in me." Ward explained. "She told me to do whatever it was necessary to keep those around me safe. I did the only thing I thought was right, I left."

Coulson sat down. "This is unbelievable."

"I had no idea that even after Garrett died that he would continue his charade," Romanoff said, staring at Ward.

He sighed. "I was told by you to never let my cover fade."

"Told you that you're too literal, Nat," Barton said, bumping his hips into hers. "Glad to see you're still alive, kiddo."

"Glad to be alive, sir," Ward said. He turned to Coulson. "If I had tried explaining all of this to you, would you have believed me?"

Coulson shook his head. "No, I suppose I wouldn't have. So what's changed? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Apparently there is a new head of Hydra." Natasha informed him. "I'm here to suggest sending two agents undercover to see what's going on. Clint and I would do it, but after the battle of New York, we've been under everyones radar."

"You want me to send Ward and a member of my team into Hydra?" Coulson asked in disbelief.

"A scientist preferred." Barton said. "That way we can understand how far along they have gotten with their weapons."

Coulson sent the three up to his office while he went to retrieve the one person he trusted enough for this job. Making sure that no one saw them, the three agents made their way upstairs. They figured it would be better if Ward wasn't seen leaving his cell just yet.

As soon as Jemma Simmons walked into Coulson's office she screamed after seeing Ward. "What the hell is he doing out? He's supposed to be in a cell?"

"Simmons, sit down, we have a few things to explain." Coulson said.

He explained everything to the young woman with the help of Romanoff. She listened to what they had to say, occasionally glancing towards her former friend. Ward squirmed in his seat, not liking the looks he was receiving from her. Once everything had been explained, Simmons was offered the chance at the mission. She thought for a few minutes before she explained that she would be glad to do it.

For their plan to work, they had to make it look like Simmons helped Ward escape. Ward was taken back to his cell where he would stay for a week. Coulson and Romanoff had thought that it would be best if only the five in his office knew of the mission. The less people that knew the better. With everyone in place, the senior officers started working on the details of their plan.

**Well there's a plot twist most of you probably didn't expect. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Barton went into the kitchen late at night. He'd had trouble sleeping ever since he had been under Loki's spell. Natasha tried helping him, but nothing would stop the nightmares. To his surprise, he wasn't alone in the kitchen, a young woman was in there eating chocolate ice cream.

"You're Hawkeye," she says, pointing at him with her spoon.

"You could just call me Barton like everyone else," he suggests.

She nods. "I'm Skye. Not exactly apart of SHIELD but at the same time I am. I was an agent for a day before SHIELD was taken over."

"I guess I'm technically not apart of SHIELD anymore either."

"So what does Black Widow want with Ward?" Skye asked him.

Barton sighed. "She'd worked with him for a couple of missions. She thought she knew the guy. Nat doesn't do betrayal well. I think she just wants to have a chance at interrogation."

"Well she'll have to get in line," Skye said, venom in her voice.

"I forgot he was apart of your team. He never seemed like a team player," Barton said.

"Oh, no, he played the part well. Made us care about him. Made us feel for him." Tears filled her eyes. "He's just a bastard."

"Hey, it's all right to feel for him," Barton wiped her tears. "It's hard not to get emotionally attached."

She gave a sharp laugh. "Guess I did more than that since I let that bastard get me pregnant."

He was taken back by this. Why hadn't Coulson mentioned this? Hell, why hadn't Ward mentioned this?

"Skye, what happened wasn't your fault," Barton spoke up. "Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. Enjoy it, don't let it be out of pure hatred even if you hate the father. Perhaps a baby is exactly what this world needs."

She sighs. "That's the thing. I don't hate my baby. Hell, I don't even hate Grant. I just know that I don't want him to be apart of the baby's life. It's better that way for all three of us. Thanks for this little chat, I'm gonna go try to get some sleep."

As soon as Skye was out of sight, Barton rushed towards Natasha's room. There was no way he could let this mission go on. She deserved to know that Ward wasn't really a traitor. He deserved to know that he was going to be a father. It might take a little while for both of them to get over everything that has happened, but that child deserved to have two parents.

"What the hell, Clint?" Natasha asked after he had woken her up.

"I can't let Ward do this mission," Barton said. "We can send someone else but it can't be him."

This caused her to sit up. "Nothings changed, the mission is set to begin in two days."

"Everything has changed, Nat. Were you aware that one of Coulson's team had formed a romantic relationship with Ward?"

Natasha shook her head. "What does that change? I know you are a romantic, but I'm not stopping this mission just because you want the kid to get the girl."

"That's not all," Clint assures her. "He got her pregnant. Skye is pregnant with his child and he has no idea. She doesn't want him in the baby's life because she believes he's a traitor."

"Oh Clint," Natasha sighs. After growing up in a single parent home, Clint wanted nothing more than to have a whole family. "We can't stop this mission."

"We should at least tell Skye. She has the right to know the father of her child isn't a traitor. That he's really one of us," Clint lays back in her bed. "Ward deserves to know too. He should at least have the option of continuing this mission or coming clean."

"As much as I wish we could do that, we can't. Coulson is the Director now. He didn't tell Ward about his unborn child, so neither should we."

Clint snorts. "Coulson didn't tell us that Ward had gotten a girl pregnant."

Natasha laid her head on his chest. "Everything will come out in the open soon enough. For now we just stick to our orders."

"What happened to that wild girl I met in Budapest?" He ran a hand through her hair.

"She started caring," she whispered, closing her eyes.

For them, everything had started in Budapest. Clint was sent to kill the Black Widow. She was a product of the Red Room, a highly trained assassin who could kill without caring. Up until she met Clint, she had shut down her emotions. Then she met him, spent a few days with him. When a Red Room product tried to kill him, she saved him earning his trust. He took her back to SHIELD with him, promising her that she'd have a fresh start. Now the red in her ledger was slowly starting to be cleaned up. She didn't hate herself anymore, which was something new.

Everything had changed for Clint too. He'd been a reckless young agent who didn't give a damn who he hurt. Much like Ward, he preferred to work alone. As soon as he laid eyes on Natasha, he knew that he would never be able to hurt her much less kill her.

When he had been taken captive by Loki, their relationship changed. Both of them were forced to admit their feelings for one another. Love is for children, Natasha would frequently remind him. He, on the other hand, would show her ways that made her start to believe that being a child was all right sometimes. They didn't have a label, neither wanted to make it real. If it became real then other things could interfere.

After thirty minutes of laying there, Barton started to get up. Natasha grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving. "Stay," she told him. He climbed back in bed, under the covers this time. She wrapped herself around him. Together they fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It killed Simmons inside that she couldn't say good-bye to anyone the night before their "escape". She spent as much time as she could with Fitz and Skye, knowing that they would be the hardest to say good-bye to. Especially Fitz. He had been there with her for so long. She didn't know what to do without him by her side.

"Are you sure I can't at least tell Fitz? He won't understand why I'm not here. You saw how badly he took Ward being a traitor," Simmons said to Coulson.

He shook his head. "It's better for all of us to believe that you and Ward were in this together. If everyone believes it then so will Hydra."

Jemma Simmons understood her orders from Coulson. Don't tell anyone. Don't get caught. There was only one order from Agent Romanoff: Trust Ward. She shuddered at that thought. She had trusted him before. He'd saved her when she had jumped out of the plane. He'd saved all of them at one point or another. Then he was Hydra. Now he's...not?

She turned on her side. The clock read 2AM. It was time to put the plan into motion. She slipped out of her room with her backpack and as many weapons as she could possibly carry in a dufflebag. Making sure that no one was looking, she made her way into the basement.

"Time to go," she told Ward, freeing him from his cell. With a moment of hesitation, she handed him the bag of weapons. He pulled out a gun, holding it firmly in his hands.

He took the lead, weapon raised. Jemma followed him closely, hoping that no one was up at this hour. They were so close to being out of the Playground. Everything was going smoothly until they passed by the bathroom.

The sound of someone puking could be heard from outside the door. "Little baby, when are you gonna stop giving me trouble?" Skye asked.

Ward faltered. His head snapped at the door when he heard the word baby.

"We have to go," Jemma reminded him, pushing him forward.

Just as they were reaching the end of the hallway, Skye exited the bathroom. As soon as she saw them, she screamed. Grant froze, seeing the small baby bump visible in her tight tank top.

"He's escaped!" Skye screamed.

Jemma grabbed his hand, dragging him with her as she ran out of the Playground. They barely made it out before the building went into lock down. Grant shot down the drones that began to surround them. Jemma went to work hot wiring one of the unmarked SUV's.

"I've got it!" Jemma yells at him. She climbs over to the passenger side. He hops into the drivers side, taking off at break-neck speed.

After switching vehicles through seven counties, they finally thought SHIELD would be off their case. Grant hadn't said a word since they had left. A baby was all he could think about it. Skye's baby. Skye was pregnant. He couldn't wrap his head around this idea. In his wildest fantasies he had dreamed of having a family with Skye, giving her what she had always wanted. Now that's just what she has.

"Skye's pregnant?" Grant asked Jemma.

She turns to him, sighing. She figured he had overheard Skye when she was in the bathroom. "Yes."

"Is the baby okay?" Grant asks. "Nothing wrong with the little thing?"

Jemma looked at him for a moment. "Yes, the baby is just fine."

He nodded, leaning back into his seat. His mind wandered off to image Skye being heavily pregnant and her holding a tiny little baby. What would the baby look like? What would the baby's name be? Will the baby have a last name?

"Aren't you going to ask if the baby is your's?" she breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Don't care. When I come back, that baby will be mine. I'll regain Skye's trust. I'll regain everyone's trust. Then I will be a father that child can be proud of," Grant informs her. "If it takes years, then so be it."

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do. For once in my life she's the one thing that makes me feel like...like me. I don't have to be someone I'm not around her. I don't have to be 'Agent Grant Ward' or 'Poor Damaged Ward' or 'Traitor Ward'...I can just simply be Grant."

Jemma touches his shoulder. He flinches for a moment, but she doesn't remove her hand. She gives him a gentle squeeze. "I think when our mission is complete, and when everything settles down that maybe there is a chance for you two. I was always secretly rooting for you guys."

He gives her a smirk. "Just like me with you and Fitz."

"We aren't even like that-" Jemma starts before sighing. "Fine, I do like him. Now it's going to be complicated with this mission."

"Trying being on two missions," Grant snorts.

"Two?" she asks, thinking that he's already on a fake one for Hydra.

"One is the mission we are on. The other is regaining your trust. We may be in this together, but we won't be fully in this unless we trust each other." he tells her. "Do you think you can learn to trust me?"

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment. Jemma was a terrible liar. There was no way that he would believe it if she told him that she already trusted him. So she went for the trust. "It may take a while for you to regain complete trust. A small bit of it is still there, even though you had betrayed us, well not really betrayed us but fake betrayed us. You did after all, save my life."

"A little is better than none," he says.

"Fitz still trusts you," Jemma tells him. "He kept telling me that you weren't a bad guy. The funny thing is is that he thought that Fury had sent you in as a triple agent. Oh he'll be so pleased to find out that he was sort of right. As for the other's...well when all of this is said and done, I'll help them see you are just Grant."

For once he gave a genuine smile. "I'd like that a lot."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Infiltrating Hydra was easy. A few had recognized Grant from when Garrett was one of the heads. Most had at least heard of him. He was welcomed back warmly, greeted as if he were an old friend. Getting Simmons in was easy as well. He claimed that he had converted her by luring her into his bed. She'd fallen easily and was now just as happy to be apart of the Hydra's science department. This cover worked well since they were sharing an apartment.

Not a moment of the day did Grant not think about Skye and their unborn child. A small part of him urged him to just call it quits and go home to her. He knew that he couldn't do that. It wasn't like Grant Ward to defy direct orders. Not when there was so much at stake.

"Ward," Agent Tucker said as he went into Grant's office. "I have to know. What's it like screwing half your team?"

Everyone knew that he had not only slept with Simmons, but also May and Skye. Well, he only slept with Simmons he didn't actually have sex with her. Not that they needed to know this. How they had found out about Skye and May was beyond him.

"May's just as much as a heartless bitch in the sack as she is outside the bedroom." Grant starts out with a fake grin. "Simmons is well...she's a freak. Likes it rough and pushes her boundaries. Skye, on the other hand, she likes it slow and passionate. Quite boring if you ask me."

The last one caused a slight pain throughout his body. That was the hardest of the lies he had to tell. Skye was anything but boring. Their little moment of bliss together was always in his mind.

"Damn," Tucker smiled. "You'll have to let me try that Simmons out. I'd bet she'd let you do all sorts of things to her."

Grant shook his head. "Sorry, I don't lend out what's mine. Maybe when I'm finished with her, you can take her out for a spin."

He would never let this happened. Nothing was going to happen to Jemma on his watch. Not when Coulson trusted him to keep her safe. She was his friend, despite everything. No one was going to touch her.

Back in their apartment, Grant and Jemma were greeted by Coulson who had brought them dinner.

"There's only beer in this fridge," Coulson chastised them.

Grant shrugged. "We usually go out for dinner with coworkers."

"How'd you manage to get away tonight?" he questioned.

"Ward informed them that Thursday nights were exotic sex night so we wouldn't be able to hang out on Thursdays." Jemma said easily. A hint of a blush were on her cheeks.

Coulson rubbed his temples. "Ward, this better be a cover. You've already screwed most of the females on the team. Let's not make it all the females."

"It's just a cover, sir." Grant assured him. "There is no one for me except Skye."

Coulson looked at him then back at Jemma. He knew. He wasn't sure how Grant knew, but he knew that Skye was pregnant. There was something about the way that he said it that gave it away. Perhaps Jemma accidentally slipped up.

"How long have you known?"

Grant sighs. "Since the escape. Skye was in the bathroom when we passed by. It slipped out when she was talking to herself."

"And you are still committed to this mission?" Coulson asked in surprise.

"I'm not going to screw up direct orders because of a personal matter. When all this is over, I'm going to clear my name with everyone not just Skye."

He patted the younger man on the back. "Now tell me what intel you two have gathered so far."

The two spilled everything they had learned in the time that they have been inside of Hydra while Coulson set to work on making them dinner. Jemma explained how the Deathlock program was larger than they had imagined. She couldn't find much on it, other than the files were kept at a different location. As a senior Hydra officer, Grant was able to give locations of other Hydra bases.

After they had their debriefing, the three agents ate with a light conversation. Coulson filled them in on how everything was back on the base. He left out the details on how everyone was reacting to Jemma's betrayal to save her feelings. Neither of them needed to know what was being said about them around the base. He told Grant that Agent Romanoff would be here for the next debriefing in his place. This made him relax a bit. She was the one agent, besides Barton, that still fully trusted him.

"How are Nat and Clint?" Grant asked, using their first names. "I mean, since the whole fall of SHIELD. We didn't have much time to speak."

Coulson sighed. "They are all right, I guess. Romanoff was part of the fall out along with Captain America. Every cover she's used has been blown. They spent time laying low in Barton's safe house for a while. For the time being, both are staying with us until you two get back."

"Tell Clint to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Grant said with a soft grin.

"Will do," he replied. As much as he wanted to, Coulson knew that he couldn't tell anyone about Grant being a triple agent. Skye. That was who needed to know more than anyone else. She needed to know that he wanted to be there for her. Barton had yelled at him for keeping Skye's pregnancy a secret. Now, seeing Grant outside of the cell and fully committed to the mission, he wished he had told him sooner.

Coulson left not too long after they finished eating. Jemma set to work doing the dishes while Grant cleaned up the kitchen. He took a swig of beer as he worked, hoping that it would numb him a bit. What Grant had really wanted to ask was how was Skye and the baby. He knew that he couldn't ask that though. Instead he just sat there, pretending to care about anything else.

"I'm sure, she's fine." Jemma said, as if she knew what was on his mind.

He turned to her. "I hope so."

"No one on the team would let anything happen to either of them." she assured him. "Coulson and May have already taken the baby on as their grandchild. Everyone else is claiming the position of aunt or uncle."

Grant smiled at her. "That child will be spoiled."

"By both parents and everyone else," Jemma put emphasis on 'both parents'. That was exactly what he needed to hear at the moment.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After one month of being apart of Hydra, Grant had made a break through. With some smooth talking, he had finally managed to befriend Bahksi- one of the Hydra up and coming heads. The guy was a real bastard, but he was useful. The sooner Grant got enough information the sooner he could make amends with Skye.

Jemma Simmons had also become prosperous with new intel. She found herself spending lunches and sometimes dinners with the top Hydra scientists. They enjoyed her intellect so it was easy to blend in with the others who were top scientists in the world.

Not only had she managed to befriend them, but also she had befriended the real Grant Ward not the man he had pretended to be. Most of the likes and dislikes were the same between his cover Grant Ward and the real one. Slowly but surely, he had spilled a few of the secrets of his past to Jemma. Without a doubt she could say that she trusted him. After spending a month sharing a bed with him, he hadn't made a move on her and stayed committed to Skye. An admiral move on his part, Jemma thought.

The two had fallen into a routine together. They would cook for each other. One day it was Grant's the next day it was Jemma's. On Saturday's the two would go out with their work friends to eat. Despite their new friendships were with their enemies, they had some fun with the Hydra members.

One night the two were laying in bed. Neither of them could sleep as they thought about those they had left behind. Coulson had visited them for an update that night. He hadn't given any hint as to how the others were doing. This didn't set anything to rest in the two agents' minds.

"Grant?" Jemma asked, checking to see if he was awake.

"Yeah, Jemma?"

She rolls on his side to face him. "Do you think any of them will ever forgive us?"

"Coulson will help your case," Grant assured her. "He'll assure the others that you were on a mission that was top secret."

"What about you? Do you think he'll help your case?"

He gave out a sharp laugh. "I doubt it. He still looks at me as if I was dirt on the bottom of his shoes. Nat and Clint will help my case though, if they are still there when I return."

"Why did you never tell any of us that you knew two of the Avengers?" she asks, glad for a change of subject.

"No one asked." he said. "Besides, Garrett had ears everywhere. I didn't know if he had another one of his agents on the team. I couldn't risk revealing my alliance with them, it would've blown everything."

"Oh," was all she could say to that.

Grant glanced over at his bed partner. "There were so many stories I wished I could've shared over dinner conversations on the Bus. I wanted to be myself around you guys. I enjoyed spending time with all of you. You were the family that I always dreamt of having."

"Fitz saw you as an older brother," Jemma told him this. He needed to hear that he was family to them as well. "Coulson looked after you. He wanted the best for you like a father would. Despite the fact that you slept with May, she thought of you as family. To me, you were the hot older stepbrother that would make sure that I wouldn't get hurt."

This made him laugh. "Hot, huh?"

"Oh shut up," she gave him a gentle shove. "You know you're attractive with your rippling muscles and killer smile."

"Well, you were the beautiful baby sister," Grant told her. "Just so you know, I will make sure you don't get hurt."

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I know that. I'll always patch you up when you get shot at."

They continued talking a bit. The two exchanged personal information about each other. In a way, this mission was similar to a never ending sleep over. Jemma and Grant grew closer as friends. The two of them were too infatuated with someone else to be into each other.

One Thursday they came home to their apartment. It was the day that Coulson comes to visit. Instead of seeing the middle aged man, they came to see Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton sitting on their couch. Grant broke into a smile, hugging the two agents. Clint shoved him away with a grin on his face. Natasha ruffled Grant's hair.

"It's a pleasure to really meet you outside of the debriefing situation," Jemma said as she shook hands with both of the senior agents.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Natasha told her. "I was impressed with several of your papers. Your take on the possibility of molecular cell regeneration was fascinating."

"Times like this, she isn't my partner," Clint said to Grant who laughed at this.

The red head put her hands on her hips, turning to her partner. "There are a lot of times I claim you aren't my partner. Hell, most days I deny it."

"Mom and Dad are fighting again," Grant joked.

Jemma couldn't help but laugh as the two senior agents turned to him. The look on their face was the look that a disapproving parent would have. Wether they would admit it or not, the two bickered like an old married couple. Throughout SHIELD there was a rumor that those two were together. They never confirmed or denied it.

As Jemma and Natasha set to work making dinner, the two men set the table. Once the table was set, Clint pulled Grant into the hallway away from the women.

"Coulson would kill me if I gave you this, but here you go, kid," Clint handed Grant a photo.

He looked at the photo. Skye was laughing at something Fitz had said in the picture. Obviously the two didn't know that they were being photographed. Grant ran his fingers over the visible baby bump in the picture. Wow, she was beautiful. Even though it was just a photograph, she took his breath away.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," Grant informed Clint, meaning this from the bottom of his heart.

"Keep it safe. We don't want Hydra to know that you got a SHIELD agent pregnant," Clint reminds him.

"They won't ever find out," Grant assured him.

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Skye and Grant haven't been reunited yet...maybe soon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

To say that Director Phil Coulson was angry was an understatement. He was furious that Clint Barton had gone behind his back and had given Ward a photo of a pregnant Skye. Hell, he'd have been furious if it had been an old picture of Skye. Sure, Hydra had known Ward's infatuation with Skye. This was just giving the group something else to worry about Hydra finding out about.

"What were you thinking?" Coulson asked during the debriefing.

"I was thinking that he deserved to at least see that she was all right." Barton stands up for himself. "If that had been me out there with everyone thinking that I'm a traitor including the woman that I love, and Natasha had been in Skye's shoes, I would have at least wanted a photo to prove that she was all right."

"Don't bring me into this," Natasha Romanoff pipes up from her position leaning against the wall. She wanted to stay as far away from this. In fact, she wasn't sure she wanted to be here when the smoke cleared.

Coulson looks between both agents. "If it had been you two it would've been different. I would've known for sure that I can trust you two. How do I know that Ward isn't going to turn around and give this to Hydra?"

Natasha moves towards Coulson. "Hold on now, you are not going to accuse him of that. This is where I draw the line. Sure he's fucked up and he has emotional issues, but that doesn't mean that he's going to turn around and put the woman he loves in danger. If I trust him then that better damn well be good enough for you."

"That girl, Simmons, she trusts him. You can see it the way she acts. She's more comfortable around him." Barton adds.

Coulson thinks for a minute. Fitz-Simmons had taken Ward's betrayal hard, especially Fitz. Fitz still believed that Ward was one of the good guys, despite the evidence that was piled on top of him. Simmons on the other hand had instantly condemned Ward after hearing the news that he was Hydra. For her to trust him after everything was a big step.

"Simmons is young and naïve." Coulson tries.

"Don't play that card," Barton groans. "You said the exact same thing to me when I brought in the infamous Black Widow. Now she's considered to be a hero."

"Romanoff is a special case."

"Yeah well so is Ward," Natasha scoffs. "This is exactly the same problem that the old Shield had. There was no trust system what so ever. If this is what the new face of Shield looks like then I'm out. As soon as Ward is back and safe, I'm taking him and myself out of here."

Natasha walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The two agents left behind didn't say a word for a couple of minutes. For Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, to have an emotional outburst such as that was unheard of to everyone except Clint Barton. Both men knew that she meant every word that she had said.

"I'm going where ever she goes," Clint says after the pregnant pause. "If she says that being apart of this new Shield isn't in her best interests, then I'm going to say it's not for mine either."

"Where will you two go?" Coulson asks. "You two are fugitives from every government after your Shield files were leaked. Shield is the only place that can offer you complete protection."

"Yeah, but how long will that last? How long will it be before you begin to question our loyalty to Shield?" Clint stands up, sighing heavily. "We've known each other for a long time, Phil. I just hope that when the dust settles, you are happy with the decisions you've made."

Clint walks out of the office in search of Natasha. He finds her in the gym, furiously punching one of the punching bags. Instead of bothering her, he lets her get out her anger. When she is like this it's better to leave her alone rather than confront her.

Heading to the rec room, he spots Skye asleep on the couch. Her head is resting on the young Fitz. Both look as if they had been crying heavily. Clint looks at the TV where the menu for Pitch Perfect is playing. Though he hadn't seen it, he knew that this wasn't a sad movie. Searching further into the situation, Clint spots a framed photo in Skye's hand. The picture was of Skye, May, Coulson, Ward, and Fitz-Simmons.

He knew how hard it was when your team was separated. For years he had been apart of Strike Team Delta. He loved being apart of it. The team was made up of Clint, Natasha, as well as Jordan Levitt- a brilliant tech who was promoted to be the head of Shield's tech department before it's collapse- and Colin Brenner- an agent that was Clint's old partner before Natasha. The four of them worked on several missions together up until the Battle of New York. Ever since Shield's collapse, he hadn't gotten in touch with either of them.

"Wake up," Clint said, gently waking the two.

"Whaaaa?" Fitz asks, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake."

"You two should head to your beds. Sleeping on the couch will just give you a back ache in the morning." Clint says.

Fitz nods before turning to the still sleeping Skye. "Skye, wake up."

She slowly rises up. Her eyes open, blinking rapidly. "What's going on?"

"We fell asleep on the couch," Fitz tells her. "We need to go to bed now."

"All right," she gets up only to fall from drowsiness.

Clint catches her, holding her pregnant form to his body. He turns to the young scientist. "I've got her, you head on to bed."

Fitz nods before heading off towards his room, leaving Skye with Hawkeye. Clint wraps an arm around her waist, leading her towards her bedroom. Skye leans into him, enjoying the warmth radiated by his body.

"The shitty thing about being pregnant is you get hot then you get cold." she tells him. Every few words are broken up by yawns.

"Wouldn't know, being a male and all, I don't have to worry about getting pregnant." Clint said.

"Yeah but if you get Black Widow pregnant..." her voice trails off as she realizes that she might've gone too far.

Clint pauses for a moment before sighing. "Nat and I aren't like that. Even if we were...kids aren't in our future."

Skye shrugs. "You never know. I never planned on having kids, but look at me now."

"You didn't plan for it though," Clint reminds her.

He kicks open the door to her room. Carefully he tries to move them around to where they don't step on any of the clothes and other items that were in piles on the floor. Her room was a mess. Clint's OCD itched at him to at least figure out some system of organization for this mess. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he laid Skye down on the bed.

"Doesn't matter, if it happens then it happens. There isn't anything you can do to change that." She turns over on her side, falling fast asleep immediately.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

For five months, Simmons and Ward have been on their mission. By his calculations, Skye was around six months pregnant. Barton hadn't managed to steal away any photos of her. Coulson insisted that he come and do the debriefings from now on. Ward hadn't heard anything about Skye other than "She's fine."

The duo had gathered plenty of Hydra intel such as where their bases were and a rough estimate of how many well-known names were funding this. The advancements in technology and science that Hydra has discovered blew Simmons away.

Sometimes during the mission he would allow himself to fantasies what his unborn child would look like. He hoped that it was a perfect little girl, a carbon copy of her momma. Grant didn't want a boy though. There were enough male Wards in the world right now, most weren't too good. A little girl would mean that the Ward name couldn't continue. A clean slate for his grandchildren. Despite his worries, he would be fine with a boy.

"Grant," came a knock on his office door, causing him to look up. Jemma walks in, shutting the door behind here. "I've found something."

"What do you mean?" He asks her.

"It's something big. People with powers big." she says. "Hydra has taken them and has begun experiments on them."

"How did you find this information?"

"Through some files that I was sorting through. It's horrible stuff. People have died from these experiments, Grant." Jemma said. "We have to tell Coulson, now."

"No," Grant shook his head. "If we do that could blow our cover."

"People's lives are at stake!" she argues.

"Well so is your's and everyone else on our team's. I'm not willing to make that sacrifice." Grant sighs. "See if you can find out more information. Don't make contact until I say so, understand?"

"Fine." Jemma storms out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

A few minutes later Bakshi walks in. "Trouble in paradise?"

Grant runs a hand through his hair. "I don't even know what's pissed her off this time. It's probably not putting the sheets in the dryer or dishes in the dishwasher. Some shit like that. Forget to do it one time and she bitches me out."

Bakshi laughs. "Women are crazy. That's why I don't do relationships."

"You are a smart man," Grant sighs. "Anything new going on?"

"Just listening to the new gossip." Bakshi replies.

Grant rolls his eyes. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh there's a couple of interesting things. Dede from the IT department is pregnant. Someone had sex in the conference room. There's possibly a SHIELD mole. Drayker is thinking of starting a new diet to please his wife."

"Wait a SHIELD mole?" Grant asks. "Who the hell do you think it is?"

Bakshi shrugged. "Dunno for sure if it's true. Couple of the other heads are making rounds to see if it's true or not. Apparently someone's been sorting through some files. Has everyone nervous. Who knows what SHIELD has found out about us."

"Need me to make some rounds? Most agents here have a...certain respect for me." Grant says with a malicious grin.

The other man laughs at this. "Jumping at the chance to get back at SHIELD anyway you can. There's no doubt in my mind that you aren't SHIELD."

"Those bastards tried to sell me off to the highest bidder. I'm not exactly their biggest fan, now am I?"

"I guess not. Better go start making rounds. If you hear anything let me know." Bakshi said.

"Will do," Grant lied.

As soon as Bakshi was out of his office, Grant pulled out his phone. As not to look suspicious, he hid the phone out of sight from onlookers. Quickly he sent a text to Coulson and Jemma.

We've been made.

Jemma came straight to his office as soon as she read the text. She left her stuff as if she was going to come back to her station to work on something. As soon as she entered Grant's office, she sat down on his lap keeping up the facade of being a loving couple.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she says with a sigh. "I don't know what's come over me recently."

"You're probably stressed from work," Grant replies. He quickly reads the extraction information from Coulson. "How about we have a picnic on the roof?"

"Mhmmm just what I need." Jemma agrees. "I'll go get something from the cafeteria.

While Jemma goes to get some food, Grant goes about his office. He puts away a few folders, keeping the facade of working. Carefully he slides flash drives he has hidden all over the office into his coat jacket pocket. Jemma comes back a few minutes later with a tray full of food.

The two make their way towards the staircase that led the roof. They made small talk on their way, walking at a leisurely pace. A few stopped to talk to them about their plans for that night. They vowed to meet up, which they knew wouldn't actually happen. Everything was going smoothly until they reached the doorway to the stairs.

"Where do you think you two are going?" A tall blonde woman asks. Two other Hydra agents flanked her sides.

"Picnic on the roof?" Jemma says, holding up her tray.

"I don't think so, you two are coming with me." She said. In one quick motion she knocks out both agents beside her. "I'm your extraction team. Agent Bobbi Morse."

Grant rolls his eyes. "Time for introductions later. Let's move!"

The trio ran up the stairs. The sound of guards chasing them echoed in the small staircase. Grant and Bobbi pulled out guns, firing at any agent that appeared as they ran. A small helecarrier waited for them on the rooftop. Jemma ran for it while Grant and Bobbi shot at anyone who came their way. As soon as all three agents were in the plane, it began to rise into the air.

"Good to see you again, kiddo." Clint says moving away from his copilot seat. He froze as soon as he saw the woman with them. "Here I thought Coulson would have sent in someone a little more...professional to be a mole."

"Nice to see you too, Clinton." Bobbi replies icily.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Grant asks Natasha, taking a seat in the co-pilot seat.

She glances away from the controls for a second to look back at the two staring at each other. "Coulson didn't give us any warning that Clint's ex-wife would be part of the extraction team."

"You don't like her," Grant said, noting on the tone she used.

"Let's just say, we have a mutual hatred for one another." Natasha replies. "I get along with her better than Clint does."

"So why did Coulson send her in?"

"Because she's a manipulative bitch," The red head says.


End file.
